


Marumekomu

by ragnarok89, sweetsweetsorrow



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Manga & Anime, Mindfuck, Minor Canonical Character(s), One Shot, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Psychological Warfare, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsweetsorrow/pseuds/sweetsweetsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream of an unlikely circumstance became the figment of a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marumekomu

It was fleeting to him.

To everyone that surrounded him.

The feeling that everything was all right.

That everything was secure.

That there was nothing to worry about.

The feeling, the feeling of stability, stillness, was so incoherent, so staccato, so sporadic, that he didn't expect it in the worlds that they came across.

There were times when he had forgotten that the feeling even existed.

The feeling…

The deep-seated feeling…

There was always something.

Something that occurred.

Something that changed.

Ever since the events of Tokyo, Fai had never been sure of what was to come, or what was about to happen to both the others and his own mortality.

He had been changed.

They had been changed.

They all had been subject to so much strife, so much suffering.

All in someone else's hands.

There were so many destinies intertwined with the wish of one person.

To make one's life anew once more.

All for that one wish, and nothing else.

They were pawns in the cruel game, toyed and tossed aside as if they were nothing.

It seemed that only in dreams that they found solace from harsh reality.

That was untrue.

The magician had learned that many times, but he had become numb to the pain the dreams gave to him.

He wasn't about to feel pain anymore.

This dream….felt real….

Too real….

"It seems that once again things have ended differently than we intended."

Fai's heart jumped a bit, as if trying to escape his body through his throat.

A voice …

A woman's voice…

Where was he?

The world he had stumbled upon looked to be a dark one. There was nothing to distinguish it – no furniture, no houses, wilderness, tall buildings, clouds, townspeople – nothing. It looked as if it was just empty space – empty space, black, red, malevolent space that revealed the deepest pits of the humanity that he had tried to shake away so long ago.

It was almost as if…

He was in Hell.

What was going on?

It was then that, seemingly out of thin air, indeed a woman appeared. She didn't appear much older than Fai, but it was evident in the blacks of her eyes that she had experienced just as much as he did, as much strife and hardship in her life. Her black and curly hair reached almost to the square of her back, two little buns being kept with a red spiked barrette. She was clad almost entirely in black clothing, a low-cut four-layered ruffled dress that seemed to have gloves for sleeves, and thigh-high boots. One of the only instances of red, one of the last things Fai set his eyes on, and oddly one that struck him the most, was a shock of crimson in the otherwise twilight garb around her ample bosom, as if trying to tempt him, invite him, promising something he couldn't possibly fathom; what that promise was, he wasn't sure.

"It's my turn to act."

The individual smiles curtly, making it appear that she already had a plan in store for the cobalt mage.

She chuckles inwardly.

"This should be fun."

Fai's blood ran cold.

As if suddenly turned to ice in his veins.

Who was she?

What…

Did she…

Want?

The smile is still on her face when she goes on to say,

"In order to do this, I am going to need you to sit down."

The mage's eye widened.

Sit down?

But…

But where?

He looked around hesitatingly – there was no place to sit down. Other than the floor, that is.

He tries to speak, but at that moment words failed him – they seemed lodged in his throat, cutting his esophagus as he tried to swallow. He swallows and swallows, but he did not want to keep the woman waiting. From what he could tell from the reflection of her black yet fiery eyes, she was not a patient individual.

Finally, he says, "S-S-Sit down?"

"Yes."

She is adamant.

He swallows again, unaware and unsure of the ideas that were surely whirring in her psyche. He nods, and sits down, on what was a cold, hard floor despite the red hues of the realm.

She walks towards him, very calmly and deliberately. Fai didn't want to look up at her, this calculating woman – he already knew that she was going to do something to him. He could tell that the ideas were indeed whirring, the gears shifting and the mind dead set on what was to be obtained/lost.

She stopped right in front of him, and she kneeled down to him, her eyes piercing his only one good eye, her hands placed on her knees. "You're the magician, aren't you?"

He could only nod. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel as if he was being pulled, being led into a void of a certain kind – it wasn't a physical one, though. It was…a different, strange kind. He then smiled at her, quietly backing out of the void, if only for a moment.

Who was this woman?

"It seems as if my reputation precedes me."

The woman's eyes narrowed. She knew that the smile of his was beautiful, but it was fragile, much like him inside and out, and it was only temporary.

"You could say that, dear magician. Why else do you think that you are essential to a journey that is otherwise not your own?"

He blinked. "I hadn't thought of that."

This was a lie.

She senses this.

But does not acknowledge it.

She leans in closer, on her hands now. Her eyes, those deep, peerless, black eyes look as if peering into his soul, seeing through his charade, the one that he had been putting on for so long.

"Tell me…..are you…immune to pleasure?"

His eye widened even more.

What a question.

"W-What do you mean?"

There was a spark in her eyes, something that was just snapped to life.

"You will see soon enough."

She moved from her crouching stance to placing a gloved hand on his chest, settling herself upon his lap, where her legs were in each side of his. She let the gloved hand float upwards, the tips of her fingers lightly touching Fai's torso, ghosting sensations traveling up his neck, as they reached the porcelain features of his face. She stroked his chin, one finger lightly touching his lips.

Fai was still at the woman's touch. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. He was never touched this way in his life; it felt so foreign, yet it felt very inviting. He didn't know whether he should tell her to refrain from this or if he should just accept this new feeling.

Just accept it.

He felt her hand cup his face softly, almost lovingly, before she leaned in even more, her face in close proximity to his, his ragged breath upon her skin.

She remained unfazed.

He was beginning to remember something.

Something almost too painful to remember.

"You've been hurt many times, haven't you, my dear magician?"

The one eye was almost wavering.

"You are scarred, the last time someone came close to you this close? Is that why you lost one of your beautiful eyes?"

At what she spoke of he felt himself shake in fear and unquestionable agony at that memory. She felt his pain and in what she was about to take care of, she was going to make him feel pleasure, what he never experienced.

Her lips came close to his, as he was still desperately shaking, his breath ghosting on hers, her own oxygen escaping her onto his mouth, and utterly she closed the distance between them.

Everything stood still for a moment.

She kissed him.

He felt so whole, almost complete.

She internally smiled.

He never felt this sensation.

She deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slip out, just a little, and touch Fai's lips, if for a moment.

He seized up, his hands clenching in fear and almost indescribable excitement. His breath started to quicken, the air coming from his nostrils becoming sporadic as it wafted unto the woman's skin.

As the kiss deepened, and she let more and more of her tongue slide across his lips, she felt herself grow more and more pleased.

It was working.

After another moment of this, she released his lips from her snare, letting him breathe and try to collect himself.

Fai's heart was pounding against his chest so quickly he thought it was going to burst. He could still feel her saliva on his lips – unconsciously he licks it away, tasting her essence. Even then, his heart pounds and drums even more against his chest. He did not know what he was feeling – there were so many things running in his mind, it was hard to comprehend just which thought was which.

The woman placed a hand on her mouth, pulling it away slowly as she let her tongue lightly drag on one finger, as if she was enticing him.

It worked.

He felt himself seize up, his heart almost thudding in his chest.

She smiled.

She crawled over to him, her eyes set on his one eye, one hand cupping his face and while one set on his chest.

"Who would think of corrupting you, my dear, my lovely magician? Who would…? They must be so cruel, to even think about breaking you in half and leaving you scarred, to become such a being, such a monster?" She let her face come close to his flushed one once again as the hand that was on his face left it, slowly going lower.

Much lower.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't leave you with one of the most amazing experiences you've ever had. My love…" Her icy breath cooled Fai's hot face as she said those words, the words that she knew to be too close to her own heart.

At once, her hand reached under the film that was Fai's shirt and traveled upwards once again, her fingers teasing his chest, hot to the touch even through her gloves, lightly touching each nipple for a few moments, so she could see the effect.

The effect was indeed something to behold – Fai was biting his lip, trying to suppress a silent scream sure to erupt from the deepest pits of his soul, his whole being. He was shaking once again, his hands seizing up, beads of sweat from his forehead traveling alongside his face and clouding his vision. His breath was quickening so much.

Noticing this, the woman lets her hand travel downward once more, to its intended area for pleasure. She leaves light touches in her wake, her destination more evident than ever as she traveled towards Fai's lower regions.

She pulled her back for a second.

Smiled.

And tucked it in the magician's trousers, immediately recognizing what she sought and her fingers firmly around it.

Fai quaked, a harsh gasp escaping him, his hands on her shoulders, and his back arched.

Her smile grew broader – he was hot and hard and he pulsed under her soft yet firm grip. She let her hand do the talking and stroked his shaft up and down, at first very slowly, as to see the beautiful magician's expressions of unbeknownst ecstasy mirrored in his blue eye and the anguished/aroused cries that escaped his lips, and then very quickly, to get him to his pleasure that much easier, that much quicker.

The feeling of a woman's hand on his shaft was nothing he had ever imagined. His mind instantly clouded in a mix of shameful arousal and instant pleasure, his back arching even more, his blonde bangs sticking to his forehead with perspiration, sweat permeating his whole body – the way she was stroking him up and down up and down up and down slow slow slow slow slow slow fast fast fast fast fast fast fast – it was as if she had done it before – she was an expert.

During this, she found a moment to lean in towards his face, her very presence drying the sweat on Fai's skin, leaning even more so to his ear, her lips brushing the outer shell.

"Just give in."

It was then that something inside of Fai erupted – it was been something that he had denied himself for so long, something that he thought that he didn't deserve, something that he thought he didn't want or need, and now he was receiving it. All at once heat rushed through his body as he threw his head back and let out a soft, anguished/aroused cry as he came in the woman's hand.

To reiterate what had been bouncing around in his mind during the experience, Fai truly had never felt anything like what he had just felt.

It felt…

…Amazing.

It felt…

…Heavenly.

The woman watched as Fai lay down on the cold, hard floor and his chest heaved up and down up and down up and down, as he tried to catch his breath and whatever was left of his sanity.

She smiled to herself.

She had done a good job.

Not that she would expect anything less from herself, of course.

But she wasn't done just yet.

She let her hand escape the warmth of Fai's nether regions, looked at her gloved hand that was now coated with his white, pearlescent seed. She looked to see if the mage was semi-conscious, saw that he was, and licked his seed off the glove, the saltiness of the fluid akin to the salt from tears.

Fai, now a bit semi-conscious, looked up to see the nameless woman licking his seed off her black glove. Immediately a blush went across his face, and a familiar stirring in his trousers perked up once again.

Good Lord. If he was exposed to any more of this, he would have to go to the hospital.

The woman, having finished licking off Fai's seed, smiled once again. She crawled over to Fai on her hands and knees in a purposefully seductive manner.

Fai couldn't help as if there was a neon sign pointing to the stirring in his pants. Oh God – what was he in for now?

"You look as if you need some help. Mind if I assist you, my dear?" She said.

Before he would say anything that meant otherwise, she slunk over to him, fanning her hands on his chest and leaning in so she would give him a sweet kiss on the lips on his bruised ones before she cupped his face with her hands and placing their foreheads together, the distance between them almost nonexistent.

"A lonely prince – that is who you are, my dear, dear Yuui."

Fai's heart nearly stopped altogether. H-How did she know his real name? Where did she get that information? What…

She perished his thoughts by giving him another sweet kiss, a deeper one this time, and sliding her hands down his chest and coming across his lower regions, trying to once again find his stiff rod.

A flare erupted in Fai's stomach. These feelings…he was having them again…

It was then that the woman found what she was looking for, tugging it slightly.

Fai let out a harsh gasp in response to the woman's fiery touch, heat emanating from her cool, gloved hands. Fireworks were going off in his chest, his stomach, his heart, his mind.

Why did it…

Why did it feel…

So good?

So right?

The woman looked to the front of the mage's trousers, scanning them, drinking them in, and finding the zipper, reaching one hand to unwrap what was truly hers.

Slowly, almost painfully, she unzipped his pants, cool air hitting Fai's quivering member, unveiling it once again.

The magician's breathing was quickening once again, trying to get as much air into his system as he could, to try to collect himself, to try to comprehend what was going on, but to no avail. He was transfixed by the woman's bottomless eyes. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. What was going through her head at this moment? What was she going to do to him?

As if by telepathy, the woman looked up, peering her black eyes into Fai's cobalt one, and smiled a small smile, as if telling him to wait and see what she had in store for him.

Taking both his wrists and pinning them onto the floor, providing him no escape, she straddled his thighs as she sought to claim her prize. She lowered her face to his member and lightly flicked her tongue against the head in fast but short little movements.

The mage practically bucked his hips under hers, arching his back, writhing under her ministrations, letting short, pained/pleasured cries and whimpers escape his bruised lips and his dry throat.

He didn't fare much better when the woman decided to go further. She enclosed her lips on his hot and pulsing erection, slowly taking him into her similarly warm and moist mouth. Pleased by his reaction, she took him even further, still very slowly, as to draw out the pleasure for him, until most of his cock was near the back of her throat. His breathing now came out in long pants, ragged and shuddering – it was all his chest could do from not bursting from the amount of stimulation his body was experiencing all in one moment. To further entice him, the black-clad woman swirled her tongue around him, once, twice, three, four, five, countless times, wetting the whole of his member, ultimately pleasuring him to the maximum amount of what could be possibly be experienced. For a moment, the sound of Fai's ragged panting was all that could be heard, as finally he had reached a climax, once more throwing his head back, a hint of a silent cry escaping his lips, almost causing them to bleed, shutting his eye as he was coming into the woman's mouth.

The woman slowly swallowed all of his seed, letting some drip past her lips and she looked at the mage in satisfaction, with him pinned under her and his lone eye almost reaching the back of his head. He looked overwhelmed, satiated, as his breathing slowly but surely evened out.

She was almost done.

There was just one more thing left to do.

As soon as he caught his breath from the aftershocks of it all, she kept his wrists pinned on the floor as she leaned over to kiss his bruised and now bleeding lips, her hot, slippery tongue encircling his mouth, a reminder of what he just experienced, and pulled away slowly, a long string of seed and blood covered saliva connecting them both by the lips before she wiped it away casually.

Fai let out a long, shuddering breath before he asked, "W-W-What are…Why are you doing this to me?"

The woman licked away a bit of the blood and seed from the corner of her mouth. She then responded,

"Because it's fun."

She proceeded to reach under her dress, and pull off her undergarments very calmly, black panties. No surprises there. She put them neatly beside her as she surveyed her captive audience. The mage's breathing was uneven, ragged; she could feel the vibration of his shuddering breath from his chest underneath her.

His one eye was as wide as a saucer as he glanced at the woman and quickly looked at her tossed aside undergarments before he looked above him to see the woman straddling him even more.

This frightened him.

This excited her.

She let one gloved hand reach out and stroke the magician's damp hair; almost lovingly and tenderly before she reached the straps of the eye patch that he wore. "My dear magician, you were never pleasured before in your entire life, have you?"

Fai stilled and he shook his head no.

Her lips curled before she traced the straps of the eye patch toward the center, where it hid the eye that was missing from him. She pulled her hand away from it and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Pity. I can't imagine why anyone hasn't taken advantage of someone as beautiful and angelic as you before."

Her words sent a row of goosebumps along Fai's arms, chilling the blood in his veins. Her words had an eerie feel to them, possessive somewhat.

"You are truly a beautiful creature."

He stayed still, his body becoming rigid.

"You have been exposed to so much pain, and not nearly enough pleasure. I will show you the meaning of true pleasure…Yuui."

She leaned over towards the mage's face, lightly kissing the eye patch that hid what was not there. Instinctively, Fai shut his eye, and the woman proceeded to kiss his eyelid, the feeling of her lips as cool as ice against his warm skin.

It was then that she broke away in an uncharacteristically quick fashion and positioned herself over him, his slender hips. Fai's breath started to quicken again, anticipating what the woman was going to do next.

What if she was right…what if he really had been denied so much, and had been exposed to so much pain? What if…he actually needed this?

At long last, swiftly, the woman let herself have him.

Inside.

Inside of her.

Many feelings and synapses flashed before him, the woman's wetness enveloping his member flooding sensations that he could only dream of. He slowly brought his head back, swallowing what was left of his saliva. He couldn't think straight.

The woman didn't wait for him to adjust to being inside of her. She threw her head back a bit and uttered a small but soft moan, utterly pleased with the mage's size. She was overwhelmed herself – she felt needed, wanted, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. Now was the time to finish what she had started.

She began a rhythm, rocking her hips to an invisible beat as the mage's eye began to water. There was so much going on at the same time; he was experiencing something he never had before – all at once the events, the arousal, the pleasure - the pleasure of what she, the woman, had done to him, came rushing back in three-fold. He arched his back in response to the woman's movements, inevitably deepening his access into her, granting her more of him than anyone else ever had. She was more than able to accept him into her, deeper and deeper still; she let out a long moan at this, her next words breathy, casting a cool air onto Fai's face.

"That's good…Yuui…"

With that, the rhythm became quick and seamless; the invisible beat getting stronger and stronger, each movement, and the friction between them harder and rougher than before. Fai's shaky hands reached her hips and grabbed onto them as he now participated in the friction that was within them, thrusting his own hips up into the woman's, their rhythm in sync now, their bodies meshing, joined, connected, everything becoming blurred, a sheen of sweat forming on their bodies face eyelids skin back, a mess of emotions, feelings, synapses, pleasure pain pleasure pain pleasure pleasure pleasure pleasure pleasure pleasure pleasure pleasure –

They were becoming one.

He was now feeling what she was feeling.

She was now feeling what he was feeling.

They completed each other.

In between breaths, short, quick, impassioned breaths, Fai managed to form the words that had been plaguing him,

"W-W-W-What is your name?"

Ever so calmly, the woman replied, an edge of satisfaction around her sultry voice, drawing every last syllable, whispered,

"My name is Xing Huo."

With that, the mage finally reached his climax, being feeling experiencing as complete whole eternal as he could, a burst of flaring heat, white hot heat rushing throughout his body. His body was on fire now, on a figurative fire that he never wanted to end. Once more, and for the last time that night, he threw his head back and let out a cry, a long, loud impassioned cry that fully encompassed his anguish and his pleasure, every emotion he had ever had vibrating within his scream in the midst of his ecstasy as he came, his seed spilling into the formerly nameless woman, the woman who had ultimately filled him, fulfilling him to no end. At the same time, Xing Huo reached her climax as well, feeling what she had never had felt before, the warmth of being needed in the throes of rapture, letting out a slow, long, sultry moan, feeling the magician's seed fill her, as he had ultimately fulfilled her in more ways than one.

They had become one.

He was now feeling what she was feeling.

She was now feeling what he was feeling.

They completed each other.

As the climaxes came to a close, Fai and Xing Huo's breaths were both ragged, serrated, as they tried to get fresh air into their systems, their hair clinging to their faces with perspiration, their heart rates slowly returning to normal, every part of their bodies residually sore, the vibration of their breaths in their heaving chests.

Xing Huo separated herself from Fai's now limp member, leaving him to lie on the cold hard floor; on unusually unsteady legs she put her twilight panties back on, and then proceeded to lie down next to him, the both of them facing the ceiling, the black, endless ceiling that seemed to stretch for miles into the black endless sky.

Fai couldn't help but look to his side at the formerly nameless woman.

She looked flushed, but calm.

As if nothing had happened.

As if she would be satiated for the rest of her life.

Xing Huo looked back at the magician.

She had done a magnificent job.

She had given him what no one else could.

After a long period of silence between them, the only sound being two even, satisfied breaths, Xing Huo spoke.

"It is about time that you learned what you missed. My love."

Fai felt his eyelid becoming heavy, sleep almost impossible to avoid, an inevitability.

"T-Thank you…Xing Huo."

He closes his eye, and escaped into the realm of dreams in the confides of his mind. Noticing this, Xing Huo crawled closer to him, and cradled his lovely head in her lap, stroking his flaxen hair out of his eye.

"You're very welcome…Fai."

The dream of an unlikely circumstance became the figment of a nightmare.

An impossible dream.


End file.
